This invention relates generally to methods devices and systems for signaling life threatening situations in dwellings and premises of all types. More particularly it relates to detecting fire, smoke, poisonous gases etc and alarming the occupants thereof.
Prior art devices do not provide convenient remote wireless controlled means of silencing the alarm for a variable and resettable predetermined time period. The prior art devices also lack any means of locating the remote controller.
The Problem
The problems with prior art premises protections systems include but are not limited to:                1. They do not warn of full range of dangers.        2. The signals are not bright enough.        3. The signals or alarms cannot be silenced on command.        4. The alarms cannot be conveniently shut off through a remote control        5. They cannot be seen in poor visibility conditions created by smoke etc.        6. Not suitable for multipurpose signaling needs.        7. Cumbersome to make and use.        8. Not cost effective.        9. Not an integrated system solution.        